Telling the Truth (transcript)
Transcript (The episode starts by taking place outside at Debbie's house where Maraya is playing fetch with Rusty. They are playing in the front yard for a long time until Maraya got bored) Maraya: Great job, Rusty! Now, fetch! (She throws the tennis ball to Rusty and he runs over to get it. Then he comes back to Maraya with the tennis ball in his mouth) Maraya: Good boy! (laughing) (Rusty runs over to Maraya and gives her a big kiss. She tells him to stop because she said that it tickles) Maraya (still laughing): Stop! Stop! That tickles! That tickles! (Rusty stops licking her and Maraya stops laughing as she wipes the slobber off her face. Then she got bored and tells Rusty that she wants to play somewhere else) Maraya (sighs): I'm bored playing here, cause we've been playing in this same spot for hours! (she thinks of an idea) I know! Let's play over there! Come on, Rusty! (As Maraya walks off, Rusty follows her. Then when they got at their new playing spot, Maraya tells him to fetch) Maraya: Okay, Rusty. Ready? (The camera points at Rusty, who's panting hard) Maraya: Fetch! (As she tries to throw the tennis ball to Rusty, it goes up and breaks into one of the kitchen windows. Then Maraya turns around and gets confused) Maraya: Oh no! Where's the tennis ball? Wasn't I meant to throw it to Rusty and not into that window? Well, let's go inside and find his tennis ball so we can continue playing. (Maraya runs back inside the house, along with Rusty too. But when Maraya opens the door to go inside, she gets shocked) Maraya (gasps): Oh no! Where's the tennis ball? (Rusty shows her where it was by barking loudly) Maraya (gasps): Oh no! It's on the table! And it's going to break that vase any minute! (The tennis ball continues to go around the vase in a circle until it fell off the table and broke into pieces) Maraya (gasps): Oh no! The vase is broken! What am I going to do? (She suddenly hears a boinging sound in the background) Maraya: Wait! What's that sound? (She runs over to the counter to find out where it was coming from. Then Maraya gasped again) Maraya (gasps): There it is! And look, it's bouncing so high that it's going to reach that cabinet and break all the cups! (The tennis ball bounces so high that it opens the cabinets on its own and knocks over the cups so they will break) Maraya: Oh no! Now all the cups are broken too! (Then after that, the bowls break) Maraya: And the bowls! (After the bowls break, then the plates are knocked over and broken as well) Maraya: And the plates! (Some dramatic music starts playing as Maraya looks around at all the things that are broken) Maraya: Oh no! What a mess! It's going to take me forever to clean it all up! (she stops herself to think of another idea) Or maybe not… (She gets an idea as she tells the viewers her idea) Maraya (looking at camera): I think I know who to call whenever I have a problem. (sing song voice) ��Oh computer!�� (The computer flies over to Maraya as she talks to it) Maraya: Oh, computer! There you are! Thank goodness you're here. Now can you go to Ruff's program so I can make him come to life? (The computer nods itself as it presses the power button to turn it on. Then it swipes itself and goes to the browser where Ruff's program is as Maraya grabs it and tries to put it on a flat surface. But when she tries to do it, she couldn't find a flat surface to put it down on) Maraya: Oh no! There's nowhere to put you on! Now how am I going to make Ruff come to life? (The computer starts to fly again out of Maraya's hands as it gets out its computerized arms and tries to make circles with the pieces of glass with its superpowers) Maraya: Computer, what are you doing? (The computer shines its magical superpowers on the glass as it flies and lands again to make two circles for her and itself) Maraya: Wow! What an amazing idea! Thanks, computer! Now I can make Ruff come to life! (She runs over to her circle of glass and catches the computer with her hands as she puts it down on a flat surface and looks at the camera) Maraya: To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She looks down at her computer while saying the magic spell with her viewers) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After she says the magic spell, some magic dust comes out, but while Maraya was waiting, she tells the computer to get up) Maraya: Computer, what are you doing? Get up! (The computer gets up by getting out its computerized arms and wings so Ruff wouldn't land on the glass. Then after that, a tornado forms, causing Ruff to come out of the computer and land on the other center of the circle of glass. Next, he tries to greet Maraya and asking her what she needs help with today) Ruff: Hi, Maraya. What do you need me to help you with - (gasps) uh oh! (Some dramatic music plays as the camera points to the circles of glass that the computer made) Ruff: What happened here? Maraya, did you do this? Maraya: Uh…I - I - I did, Ruff. I did, and I'm very sorry. Ruff: It's okay. By the way, tell me. How did this happen? Maraya: Um…well, earlier, me and Rusty were playing outside in the front yard, and after hours and hours of playing in it, I got bored. So what we did was that we played somewhere else outside. But when I tried throwing him the ball, it went up instead of straight. So then it broke into the window, and we had to go inside to see what was going on. And then when we went inside, the ball became extremely bouncy by knocking over and breaking everything, including the vase that was on the table, the cups, the bowls, and the plates! (the bubble pops away as she ends the story) And that's how this happened. Ruff: Well, Maraya. You've made a very big mess, but I know what to do. Maraya (gasps): Ruff, look out! Ruff (not seen): Oh, no. Aaah! (he falls backward) Oof! Maraya: Ruff, are you okay? Ruff (laughing): Stop! That really tickles! (still laughing) Maraya: Ruff? Ruff: Maraya, I love this dog. What's his name? Maraya: Oh. His name is Rusty, and he is very, very playful. Ruff: It's very nice to meet you, Rusty. My name is Ruff, and I'm a dog too. (Rusty makes a sound that meant "Huh?" in dog language. Afterwards, he continues licking Ruff in the face) Ruff (laughing while not seen): Rusty, stop! That tickles, buddy! (still laughing) Maraya: Ruff, I think he likes you. (The camera points at Ruff, who just stopped laughing and got himself up a little) Ruff: Now that's what I call puppy love. (Both laughing) Ruff: Okay. Tell me. What's your problem? Maraya: But, Ruff. I just told you my problem, and because I made this very big mess, I'm going to be in some very big trouble! Ruff: Don't worry, I have a way to get rid of this mess. Maraya: Really? How? Ruff: Follow me, and I'll try to find something in the closet that we can clean the glass up with. (Ruff goes into the kitchen closet and looks for something to clean the glass up with. He comes out with a broom and dustpan in each one of his hands and tells Maraya what he found) Ruff: Okay. I found a broom and a dustpan. Now, I'll sweep, while you hold the dustpan. (When he began sweeping, he was humming a tune to himself until they swept every piece of glass that was around the table. Then Ruff tells Maraya to empty the dustpan because they were going to sweep under the counter) Ruff: Okay, Maraya. Empty that dustpan because now we're going to sweep under the counter now. (Maraya runs over to the trash can and empties the dustpan as they began sweeping under the counter. Then as they began, the scene changes to where they are done cleaning up the whole kitchen) Ruff: Finally. We're done. Now we can relax. Maraya: Ruff, weren't you going to tell me how I can avoid myself from getting in trouble when I made that very big mess? Ruff: Oh. Yeah, I was. And you know, there's one way you can avoid yourself from getting in trouble. Maraya: How? Ruff: I'll tell you. One way you can avoid yourself from getting in trouble is if you tell the truth to the other person. Maraya: Telling the truth? What does that mean? Ruff: When you tell the truth to another person, you say sorry and the other person will always tell you that it's okay. Maraya (not seen): But, Ruff. Will the other person get mad if you tell them the truth? Ruff: No. Not at all. Maraya: Phew! That's good. (phone rings in the background) Ruff: Hmmm…I wonder who that could be. Maraya, go get the phone, please. Maraya: Okay. (She walks out of the kitchen to get the phone so she'll know who it is. When she started talking on the phone, she found out that it was Debbie, her grandma) Debbie (over phone): Hello? Maraya: Oh. Hi, grandma. It's me, Maraya. Where are you at? Debbie: I'm out running errands. Maraya: Oh. That's cool. Debbie: Thanks. I'll be back soon, okay? Maraya: Okay. Debbie: Goodbye. Maraya (sadly): Bye. (She walks back into the kitchen sadly. Ruff asks Maraya who it was on the phone) Ruff: So, who was it? Maraya (sadly sighing): It was grandma, and she said that she'll be back soon. Ruff (gasps): Oh no! What are we going to do? Maraya: I don't know, but you said that the only way I can avoid myself from getting in trouble is if I told the truth. And I hope it will work too. (She suddenly hears the door open as Maraya told Ruff to hide behind her) Maraya: Oh no! Grandma's here! Ruff, hide! (The door continues to open and Maraya is really scared that she'll get in big trouble) Debbie: Hi! I'm back! Maraya (nervous): Hi, grandma. Debbie: Gee, those errands sure made me thirsty. I better get a glass of water. (As she opens one of the cabinets, she sees that there were no glasses) Debbie: Huh? Where are all the glasses? And the bowls? And the plates? Maraya: Um…well, earlier, we had a party, a big party, and all of the party guests used all of your glasses, bowls, and plates. Debbie: Did they give them back? Maraya (thinking): Um…no. Ruff (softly): Oh, no Maraya. That's not what happened. You are lying. Debbie: Well, I'm mad at all those party guests for not giving me my glasses, bowls, and plates back. I'm going to call their parents and tell them to punish those - (gasps) What happened to the window? (The camera points to the broken window for a second, then Debbie walked to Maraya madly and scolded at her) Debbie: Maraya, do you know what happened to the window? Did you break it? Maraya (crying): Yes! I did. I was the one who broke the window, and your favorite vase, and especially your glasses, bowls, and plates. (sniffs) I was the one who made the big mess and broke everything and I'm very, very sorry! (crying) I'm so sorry, grandma. I didn't mean to do this. I just didn't want to get into trouble! Ruff: Great job, Maraya. You told the truth. Now let's see what your grandma will say next. Debbie: That's okay, Maraya. You didn't mean to do this. Maraya (sniffs): So you're not mad at me? Debbie: Of course I'm not mad. I'm proud of you because you told me the truth, and that can be a skill anyone can practice with and not only autistic ones. Maraya: Really? Debbie: Yes. Anyone can practice it, even you! (Maraya laughing happily) Maraya: Oh, thank you, grandma. Thank you, Ruff! I love you both! Debbie: We love you too, Maraya. Me and Ruff love you more than anything. (Maraya laughing happily again) Ruff: Oh, Maraya. I can't believe you did it! You told your grandma the truth and didn't get in trouble. See? I told you that she won't be mad. Maraya (laughing): I guess you're right, Ruff. Ruff: And now that you know how to tell the truth and not lie to anyone, I would have to go. Maraya (sadly): What?! But, Ruff. I don't want you to go! (crying) (She continues crying until Ruff reassures her by telling her that he'll come back) Ruff: Don't worry, Maraya. I'll come back. Maraya (sniffs): You will? Ruff: Yes, I will. Always. Maraya (sniffs): Yay! Well, goodbye Ruff! Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya. Great job today. Maraya: Thank you, Ruff. Now, goodbye. See you again! Ruff: You too. Bye bye! (He then disappears into the computer as Maraya says something else to him) Maraya: And Ruff, remember. I will always have you in my heart. Always. Ruff (on computer): Thanks, Maraya. And I will always have you in my heart too. Maraya: Thank you, viewers, for helping me today. I could've done it without you! And now that you and Ruff have helped me today, I am now going to have - Debbie: Maraya, I know what you're going to say next. Maraya: What? Debbie: A better autistic life! Maraya: Oh. Great one, grandma. (laughing) (Maraya and Debbie both laugh together until the scene zooms out of Debbie's house and it fades out, which is causing it to end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Debbie *Rusty Trivia *This is the first appearance of Rusty, who is Debbie's dog. *This is one of the first episodes where Maraya thanked Ruff before he disappeared back into the computer. *This is the first episode where Maraya cried twice. *Debbie didn't appear in this episode until the end. *It is known that the computer has magical flying superpowers because it made the glass fly and turned it into circles. *Skill(s) that Ruff helped Maraya with: telling the truth so she wouldn't get into trouble. Gallery 20160725 235611.jpg Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 1)